1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle stepping apparatus and particularly to an apparatus that can increase moment of force to save manual stepping labor during riding a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional bicycle transmission system mainly aims to drive the rear wheel by stepping along a circular path. Such an approach generates a smaller moment of force. As shown in FIG. 9, there is a crank 60 with one end coupling with a pedal 61 and another end coupling with an axle hole of a sprocket 62. When a rider steps the pedal 61, the crank 60 is driven to rotate the sprocket which in turns drive a chain to perform transmission. When the crank 60 rotates one turn (stepping along a circle), the sprocket 62 also rotates one turn. The moment of force being produced is small, and a lot of manual labor is needed to do stepping.
To improve the conventional stepping approach, the moment of force has to be changed (increase the moment of force) to reduce the manual stepping labor and effort.